Safe for Hugs
by autumnkirkland
Summary: Alfred had just came home from two weeks working, but Lovino wasn't pleased with his greeting. Now Alfred misunderstood everything and it's up to Lovino to fix his boyfriend's sically a romerica fluff because we all need more romerica in life.


**Okay, so I know this is a rare pairing, I am a Spamano and UsUk shipper. Romano is my main favorite character and I like exploring him with other countries like America. I imagine Lovino would be the wise one between them because he's older, making sure that America doesn't accidentally kill himself while America would be funny and a good fun to loosen up Romano. Anyway thanks for reading, I'd love to read your opinion on the review section!**

* * *

Safe for Hugs

"GO AWAY!" Lovino shouted from the top of his lungs, trying to push away the dead weight on top of him. It didn't help that streaks of blonde hair tickling his face and his back was painfully pressed down to the floor.

"But, Vino," Alfred whined. "I miss you so much. I missed you for two weeks."

Alfred and Lovino had decided to live together in the american's place because Lovino's apartment was too small for his dance space and Alfred's shit tons of computers. Alfred was an IT specialist, working for a private company that provided well and Lovino was currently one of the principal dancer in NYCB. Sometimes Alfred had to go to the branch office in LA for a week or two, leaving Lovino in New York because he couldn't really follow Alfred there with the hectic schedules of his. That explained why, when Lovino opened the door after hearing the bell and got attacked by a tall, loud, but handsome American.

Lovino could hear his ears pounding, probably from stress and discomfort. "I swear Alfred, if you don't let me go this very second, I will grand battement your nuts to oblivion." He smirked when the body on top of him scrambled quickly in fear and sat up.

Alfred glared at his boyfriend, which was rewarded with a sneer. "Hmph, whatever. Clearly we can see who loves who more," he said while standing up, dusting the imaginary dust off his travel sweater. He ignored the protest from Lovino and dragged himself to their bedroom. He almost smiled to himself when Lovino shouted "At least bring your damn suitcase you bastard!" and closed the door.

Lovino shook his head at the sometimes childish boyfriend and dragged the suitcase so it wouldn't be on the way of people walking. Alfred was an affectionate person while Lovino didn't like physical touches except when it came to dancing. It took patience and talking between the two of them to make that work. Lovino was okay with cuddles now, but it didn't mean he liked being attacked and got his head banged to the floor. He huffed and went to the kitchen, he didn't do nothing wrong and how dare Alfred accused him of not loving him just as much as Alfred did. Lovino decided to make pasta with something spicy, consciously aware that his boyfriend didn't like spice. Stupid Alfred, Lovino sulked and started chopping the ingredients.

In their bedroom, Alfred wrapped himself in his favorite quilt blanket Arthur, his step brother, gave him years ago for his birthday. Whenever Alfred was feeling down he would take it from the closet, or when he was sick, Lovino would draped it on him. Alfred felt his eyes hot with unshed tears, remembering the fight just now. He missed Lovino so much, but clearly the Italian didn't feel the same way. It was just unfair, they had talked about this. Alfred had been given permission to hug Lovino as long as they were not in public. Or maybe he was right, Lovino didn't really love him like he did. At this thought Alfred let himself cried quietly. He stroked the blanket around him, trying to imagine it was Lovino that wrapped himself around him.

Lovino sighed in relief as he turned down the stove. Cooking really did wonders to his emotion. Now, he just had to call his boyfriend down to eat. At the thought of Alfred, Lovino's face turned sour again. Maybe the American had calmed down. He dragged one of the chair and shouted "Alfred, time to eat!"

Silence. There was no response or the sound of footsteps. Lovino tried calling his boyfriend once again but receiving the same silence. Clicking his tongue, Lovino got up and went to their shared bedroom. The door was unlocked as usual and Lovino fought the urge to smirk. Typical Alfred to leave the door unlocked even if he was sulking. He never wanted to lock their bedroom door in case there was a ghost inside.

Lovino pushed it open to find a lump on their bed, covered by Arthur's magic blanket, as Lovino like to call. Lovino sighed and scratched his head. Now to think of it, he was kind of a jerk too just now. He was just annoyed because he banged his head to the floor. He didn't really mind the hug actually. He walked quietly and got into the bed, causing it to dip over the added weight. "Hey,Alfie," he called using Alfred's favorite nickname.

The lump didn't respond, it just seemed to curve more, resembling a ball. Alfred was still sad and hurt over Lovino's action and the thought of Lovino not loving him much.

Lovino sighed. He scooted closer to Alfred and hugged him through the blanket. He made sure to stretch his arms as wide as possible and pressed his head to what he thought was Alfred's head. "Hey, Alfie, listen. I am so sorry for shouting at you like that. I didn't mean it," he whispered.

Alfred sniffed and wiped his tears at hearing his lover's voice. "But you don't like it when I hug you. You don't like it if I get too close to you, you don't love me."

Lovino winced at the obvious prove that Alfred cried. He released the hug and lifted the blanket, revealing red and puffy eyes of Alfred, the usual blue bright eyes were so sad. "Oh no, mio, don't cry again. I love you just as much as you love me, Alfie," Lovino said, wiping the wet trail on his cheeks. "Please don't cry anymore, it breaks my heart."

Alfred sniffed again and looked down. "Then why don't you want me to hug you anymore?"

A small smile appeared on Lovino's face. "Because when you tackled me, you made me bang my head on the floor, and it hurt me." He found Alfred's knuckles and held them in his hands. "Hey, did you remember when we first met?"

A small hum from Alfred. "Winter ball 2012 wasn't it?"

Lovino nodded. "And how did we meet?"

Alfred smile sheepishly. "You were with your dancer friends and I fell down in front of you, trying to ask you for a dance."

Lovino actually chuckled at this. "Yes, you had always been the clumsy one." He then kissed Alfred's knuckles and asked. "And how many dances did we dance?"

"I, I didn't know. We danced till midnight," Alfred answered.

Lovino nodded. "Exactly. You asked for a dance, and I gave you more than one." His heart fluttered when a real happy smile appeared on Alfred's face. "You have won me from the beginning, Alfred. We wouldn't be where we are now if I didn't love you. So, never, never doubt my love for you. Everytime you are away I miss you." Lovino smiled faintly and kissed his boyfriend deeply, staring into the blue orbs he adored so much. "Ti amo, Alfred. Sempre e per sempre," he whispered against Alfred's lips.

Alfred sighed happily and rested his forehead against Lovino's. "I love you too, Lovino, forever and for always," he said. His hand reached out and ruffled the back of Lovino's hair. "I am sorry for banging your head, I just want you to know I miss you every day we are apart."

Lovino chuckled and softly hit Alfred's forehead with his. "Next time show it in more civil way, bastardo."

Alfred giggled and broke away from the embrace. "I'll try to contain my excitement to see my boyfriend next time." He lifted the blanket from his head and wrapped Lovino in it, much to the italian's protest. "I'm gonna wrap you with my love," was his explanation. After securing the blanket, Alfred stood and carried Lovino to the dining room.

"You know I can walk perfectly fine, right?" Lovino asked.

Alfred kissed his forehead. "Just feelin' like pampering my love tonight."

Lovino rolled his eyes and craned his neck to meet Alfred's lips. "Ti amo, dork."

"I love you too, Tesoro."


End file.
